creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Observer of Worlds/Kermiszk's Universe Ideas
I am putting this blog in place so I can keep track of all my wierd and sometimes good universe ideas in one spot. (I have the memory of a goldfish by the way.) Thanks to Totalimmortal for giving me the idea. And thanks to myself for NOTHING. I am going to set this out just like Totals, because it is neat and easy to come back to. WARNING: You may find these REALLY weird, and that is not my fault. maybe a little. Bayside Bayside is a pirate adventure set in the 1500's. Bayside is about a young man whose parents abandon him and give him to the Maiden Voyage, a tall ship with a crew of dirty plunderers, who warm to him and raise him as a pirate, and then one day he falls overboard and is taken down under by mermaids. Ive always wanted to make a universe with pirates, and this is what I would want to do with them if i did. The Paperboy A sci-fi universe where a paperboy named Ron, always has to fight his way though a flying city of hovercars and bikes, while delivering the paper. Ron just tried to make an honest living, delivering mail, the paper, and packages. but when a mafia leader isnt delivered his package of 100 million dollars, he hunts down Ron and he has to go into hiding, but his business owner does some questionable things and threatens to kill him and his family if he quits. so it become a battle against the mafia and his insane boss just to stay alive. I honestly dont know what to think of this one, its weird but it showed potential, but i would have to develop it more. The Age of the Swords My attempt at a medieval universe, it shall have everything i ever wanted! The Age of the Swords is a medieval universe where a mystical chimera named Liogeata runs the whole land of Sha-cah. The snake head represents Stealth and Theivery, the lion head represents Ferocity and Power and the Goat head represents Wisdom and Courage, with these three heads combined, Liogeata is the most powerful thing in all of Sha-cah. Many adventurers seek its power, many have tried to slay it, few have been taught by it, and those who have been taught by it started a cult, The Deciples of Ancient Gods. They seek to take all of Sha-cah with their power. there is also a rebel force which aim to kill Liogeata, The Grey Dusk clan. This I hope to pursue when I am done with other things as i believe it is a good idea, although it could use improvement. Recess This is a horror universe which is meant to poke fun at pop culture things such as: Saw and Wrong Turn. It would be very stupid and not be meant to be taken seriously. Gavin was bullied at school, by almost everyone. He was shunned from all the games like Duck Duck Goose and Pass the Parcel. This scarred him for life and he decided to get revenge by kidnapping his former schoolmates in groups and then torturing them. He made up twisted versions of the games he never got to play, like Duck Duck goose but if you are chosen, you are shot. And Pass the Parcel had a vial of poison at the center, which he would force people to drink if they are the lucky one to get the last piece of paper. The Poison is extremely painful and lasts for near to 3 minutes of agonising pain before you die. This may not ever get written, on wikia anyway, but I decided to put it on here because i got a maniacal joy out of thinking it up, but it is a little bit very stupid. That is all I can be bothered writing for now but I shall add more ideas as they come to me. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts